


Rock-N-Royal

by SavageWords



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Andy Biersack - Freeform, Black Veil Brides - Freeform, Comedy, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageWords/pseuds/SavageWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a princess tires of the royal lifestyle and wants to find herself? Crown Princess Daniella Katarina Maria Therese Benaldi loved her country of Calathenia, but yearned for the experiences an average everyday woman had. With encouragement from her twin brother, she heads to America to live life as a normal woman. Falling in love with the baddest boy America had to offer was not part of the plan. Yet when she meets rockstar and sex god, Andy Biersack she can’t help but take notice of the sexy singer. Yet in keeping her secret is harder than anything she’s ever done. True love requires honesty but how can you tell a rockstar you’re destined to become a queen of your country?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being a princess is every little girl’s dream. Well most every little girl’s dream. They all dream of the beautiful satin gowns and the sparkling jewels. Not to mention the dazzling crown that would sit upon their head. All little girls play princess as part of their play growing up. Yet during their play not one of them probably ever thought about what it took to be a real princess. The responsibility of helping govern a country is far more difficult than putting on some jewels and a fancy dress. Princess Daniella Katarina Maria Therese Benaldi was finding that out the hard way. She was born into this world and there was no way out of it.

Daniella, or Dani as she was known by close friends and her twin brother, sat on an ornate bench outside the gold encrusted double doors of her grandmother’s, Queen Marguerite of Calathenia, office. She knew she was in a bit of trouble when the Royal Guard came to fetch her during a lunch date with her close friend, Lady Rose. The seriousness of their demeanor meant that her grandmother meant business.

It had been two years since the accident that had taken the lives of her parents, leaving Dani and her twin brother under the care of their grandmother. Marguerite had stepped down as Queen leaving her son and her daughter-in-law to rule Calathenia as King and Queen. But upon their deaths, Marguerite had to step back in as ruler until Dani reached the legal age of twenty five. Once she reached that age Dani could assume the throne as Calathenia new queen because she was the older of the twins.

The double doors opened as Prime Minister Frederick Renault stood in the doorway. Growing up Dani had always been terrified of him. He always wore a harsh look upon his face and his voice always seemed gruff and terrorizing. She tried her best to keep calm but the icy cold glance that Frederick was giving her did nothing to calm her nerves.

“Your grandmother wants to see you.” His voice was cold as steel.

Dani stood up as she headed towards the double doors. Frederick immediately blocked her way. “Your grandmother is growing tired of these childish antics. You are the Crown Princess of Calathenia. It would be wise to remember that.” His grey eyes moved over to her and stared at her icily.

Dani understood a threat when she heard one. She knew she wasn’t in danger but she didn’t like being threatened none the less. She stood up straight and stared right back at him. “Frederick you never need to remind me exactly who I am. I know full well who and what I am. Secondly, it isn’t wise to threaten a member of the Royal Family. It would be wise if you remember that.” She brushed her way past him to enter the office.

Inside her grandmother was writing something as her head was bowed down. Her grandmother’s trusted bodyguard and friend, Josef, stood not far from the queen as he stared out of the large bay window. Dani tried to be as quiet as she could but no matter her grandmother knew she was there.

“Daniella please sit.” There was still a loving tone in Marguerite’s authoritative voice.

Dani nervously sat in the chair in front of her grandmother’s desk. Her eyes roamed over the desk and suddenly her heart sank. She knew instantly why she was being called upon the carpet. A streak of independence had caught up with her. She groaned inwardly.

Marguerite finished writing and put her pen down. She lifted her head and stared at her granddaughter. Daniella was the image of her mother. With long dark chestnut colored hair and almond shaped chocolate eyes, the air of royalty surrounded her. Her facial features were delicate with high cheekbones and full lips. Today her granddaughter was dressed in the disgraceful jeans that Marguerite hated. She never understood why Daniella couldn’t appear in a nice dress or suit. Sitting back in her chair she spoke. “Daniella, Royal Holloway informed me that they have no choice but to expel you for your…..vacation you took last month.” The Queen chose her words careful.

Dani squirmed in her seat. “I was asked to visit a friend in Moscow. It was only for two weeks.”

“Two weeks of school you chose not to attend.” Marguerite stated. “This was not the first time Daniella. There was that stunt six months ago when you decided you needed some fun in the sun and took off to Greece. Then there was that episode last year when the press took that picture of you partying up in London with that son of an English Baron. Do you know how many times you have made me worry about you?”

“Grandmother—“ Dani started.

She was immediately stopped when her grandmother raised her hand to silence her. “I want no more excuses.”

“And what about this?” Marguerite grabbed a magazine that lay on the desk and slammed it down in front of her. It was the Russian version of GQ magazine with her granddaughter emblazoned on the cover, scantily dressed. “Do you realize what chaos this caused?”

“I didn’t use my real name!” Dani protested.

“It does not matter, Daniella. What were you thinking?” Her grandmother retorted.

“I was thinking that someone asked me to model because they told me I was beautiful. Plus it was something I wanted to do on my own.” Dani snapped.

“You are a member of the Royal Family. You cannot just go around posing half naked!”

Before Dani could say another word, the double doors opened. In walked her twin brother, younger by ten minutes, Phillip. He saw the two women and instantly tried to judge the situation. Their grandmother looked angry and Dani looked anything but remorseful. Putting on his best smile, Phillip made his way to the chair next to Dani. “Did I miss anything good?”

Marguerite gave her grandson a stern look. “Phillip I was just informing your sister I refuse to accept any more of her antics.”

“Antics? I’m a young woman who is trying to live her life!” Dani protested.

“Young lady you are the Crown Princess of—“

“Calathenia…I know I know.” Dani finished for her. “We’re small country Grams. I mean it’s not like we’re England. Hell you can fit Calathenia into ¾ of Wales!”

Marguerite sighed heavily as she sat back in her chair. “The size of a country doesn’t matter. Daniella you were born to this crown as surely as your father and his father before him. This is your destiny and your birthright. Are you saying you hate your country and your people?”

“Not at all.” Dani sat forward. “I love Calathenia and her people. But I am also a woman who wants to live her own life.”

“Your life is your country.” Marguerite stated simply.

Dani stood up and her green eyes were flashing. “Then I don’t have a life to live. A person should have a choice in their lives.”

“We are not born with choices. Our choices are made for us.” Marguerite replied softly, her eyes filling with understanding. She knew how hard it must be for Daniella. Royal life was getting harder for the new generations. Yet, they still had a job to do.

“I refuse to accept that. I want my own life.” Dani started her way towards the door. “I refuse to live like this anymore.” She turned to look over her shoulder. “I can’t.” She opened the door and walked out.

When Dani left, Marguerite slumped in her chair. “Well that went well.”

Phillip chuckled. “You know Daniella, Grandmother. She has a wild streak in her.”

“That’s the point Phillip. She cannot keep up acting this way. What happens when she turns of age in a year and takes the throne? We simply cannot have our queen running around posing half naked.” Marguerite sighed again.

“Grandmother, she was wearing a large tuxedo jacket. She is covered.” Phillip defended his sister. “She is just suffocating under the Royal pressure.” He sighed. “She has been this way since Mother and Father passed.”

“I agree with Phillip.” Josef finally spoke as he made his way towards the desk. “Daniella is very much like her father. Andrew was very much the rebel when he was her age. That is in fact how he managed to steal the heart of Catherine. I think that like her father, Daniella will come around.”

“She just wants a little taste of freedom, Grandmother.” Phillip told her. “Maybe if she gets a taste of independence she will settle down.”

Marguerite looked over at her grandson. “I suppose you have a plan?”

Phillip smiled. “As a matter of fact I do.”

  
~ ~ ~

 

Dani hugged her knees as she sat on the ledge of the bay window in her suite. The windows were open and the fragrant air of the garden filled her nose. One thing she loved most about the palace was the garden. Calathenia was famous for the flowers that were exported. They exported several types of flowers but what Calathenia was most known for was its own breed of purple roses. Called the Royal Purple, the rose was a vibrant shade of purple with a soft enticing scent. The garden below was a pet project of her late mother’s. Dani remembered walking in the garden with her mother when she was young, learning how to tend to the flowers.

Thinking of her mother brought unshed tears to her eyes. It had been two years but the pain of losing her parents still felt as raw as if she lost them yesterday. The only one she had who understood her was Phillip. They were fraternal twins yet they often thought alike. She didn’t know what she would have done if it weren’t for Phillip.

Just then there was a knock on the set of double doors. Without raising her head, Dani called out. “Come in.”

The doors opened and in walked Phillip. He sighed when he saw his sister. He knew that it wasn’t easy for her since their parents’ death. It hadn’t been easy for him, but he had always been the strong one. Now he knew he had to be strong again.

“Hiding in here again?” Phillip walked over and sat next to her.

“I’m not hiding.” Dani sniffed.

“Dani, the magazine was a little overboard don’t you think?” He asked.

“It was just pictures. I was full dressed.” She protested.

“I know you want some freedom. But we are who we are.” Phillip tried.

“Phillip please. I already received this lecture from Grandmother.” She sighed. “I don’t need it from my younger brother.”

“I’m only ten minutes younger you brat.” He growled playfully.

That caused her lips to turn up into a smile. “Still, you’re younger.”

“Well your younger brother has come on the behalf of our grandmother with a peace offering.” He put his hand to his heart.

“What type of peace offering? What’s next an arranged marriage?” Dani snorted.

Phillip started laughing. “No no, an offering of independence.”

Her head rose as she stared at her brother. “What do you mean?”

“Grandmother knows that you love to travel. She also knows you want to experience what it would be like to live as Daniella and not Crown Princess Daniella Katarina Maria Therese Benaldi.” He started.

“What are you saying?” Her eyes narrowed.

“I discussed this with Grandmother, and even Josef agrees. I suggested you go abroad and study world governments in an environment where you will be just like a normal student.” Phillip offered.

Dani sighed. “Phillip where would I go? My godparents are members of the royal families of three European countries. I can’t go anywhere in Europe.”

“You’re not going to Europe.” Phillip smirked.

Dani had a puzzled look on her face. “Then where?”

“Washington DC in the United States.”

Her brown eyes lit up as she broke out into a huge smile. “Are you serious? Grandmother would allow me to go to America?”

He chuckled. “Yes, she agreed living in the capital city of the United States might help you. You will surrounded by the political environment of a strong country. She’s hoping it might give you a greater appreciation for Calathenia. You would study at the University of the District of Columbia. Your major would be in political science. She wants you to get a feel for foreign government. All of your credits would transfer. Grandmother made sure of that.”

Dani’s face fell. “If she arranged it, then people will know who I am.”

“No, she made sure you would have your freedom. No one will know except the people who need to know. As for your safety, there will be security if you need them but they won’t invade your privacy.“ He assured her.

“They won’t try to interfere will they? I can’t exactly live under the thumb of the Royal Guards.” Dani sighed.

“Dani, you are the heir to the throne. There must be some security.” Philip gently chastised her. “But no, you will live as a normal international student. Perhaps this taste of freedom will help.”

When she didn’t say anything he grabbed her hand. “Dani we all know how hard this has been on you. That is why she is doing this. She and even I hope that you will come home and be our queen.”

The tears that built up in her eyes now spilled over onto her cheeks. “Phillip how can I ever thank you?”

Pulling his sister into his arms, Phillip smiled. “Be happy Dani. Just be happy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Months Later**

 

  
Dani blew her hair out of her face as she struggled to find her key. Her arms were loaded with books that she needed from the library as she dug in her pocket to find the ever evasive house key. Going to school here in America took some getting used to but Dani wouldn’t have changed anything for the world. To her classmates and her roommate she was just Dani. There was no bowing or formal introductions. She was an average twenty-four year old woman living her life. Thankfully she was allowed to use her mother’s maiden name here in America. No one would know she was Crown Princess Daniella Katarina Maria Therese Benaldi. Here in America she was Dani St James.

She was especially glad she hadn’t seen one glimpse of any member of the Royal Guard on the streets of DC. She wondered if Phillip had been joking when he said that she would need a battalion to keep up with her antics.

Suddenly her fingers reached the key. “Ah ha!” She pulled it out of her pocket and unlocked the deadbolt on the door. Pushing her way in, Dani sighed with relief. After a hard day of classes the only thing she wanted to do was relax. Keeping her word, she was a political science major at the University of the District of Columbia. Despite being away from the pressure of royalty, Dani knew that she had a responsibility to not only herself but her grandmother in keeping up with her studies. It was either get good grades or go back home. No matter how long the hours, she was going to make sure that she would get A’s.

Entering her apartment she saw her roommate, Nikki, running around as if getting ready for a date. Dropping her books on the couch, Dani grinned at her. “You look amazing Nikki. Do you have some hot date tonight?” She pushed her brunette hair out of her face.

Nikki turned around and her face lit up. “Dani! You’re home!” She ran and hugged her roommate. “I’ve never been so happy to see you.” She told her as she pulled back.

Dani laughed and shook her head. “Ok…you do remember it’s your turn to cook dinner tonight, right?”

Waving her hand, Nikki laughed. “Forget dinner!” She shook Dani’s shoulders. “The guy I was dating, that asshole Todd, well he was supposed to go with me to the concert tonight but I found him in bed with his ex-girlfriend this morning. He told me it had been over for months. HA!” She snorted sarcastically. “He was fucking her right there in the middle of the morning news.” She growled.

“Where are we going with this, Nikki?” Dani’s brows furrowed.

“OH right!” Nikki waved her hand. “Anyway I figured since he screwed me over, literally, I’m taking the tickets to the concert and the backstage passes and instead of him going with me. YOU ARE!” She squealed.

Dani’s face fell. “Nikki, I’ve got tons of homework. I can’t go to a concert tonight.” Her shoulders sagged. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to go, she did. But the thought of all the homework that awaited her made her shudder.

“Dani!” Nikki whined. “You have to go with me. It’s Black Veil Brides! I have to see my rocking sex god Ashley!” She waved her hands. “He’s not only the best bass player in the world but he’s gorgeous!”

Normally Dani would be the first one at parties but for some reason she was actually sticking to her grandmother’s plan. She actually studied hard and was getting decent grades. “Nik, really I should—“

“Hey, it’s Friday. It’s the weekend. Now go on and put your sexiest outfit on and put on some makeup. We still have time. I have front row tickets!” Nikki playfully pushed her towards her bedroom. “I laid out a BVB t-shirt on your bed. Put that on with your black mini skirt. Trust me Andy is gonna think you’re hot as hell when he sees you!” She giggled.

Knowing it was a lost cause, Dani headed towards her bedroom. Going to a concert might be some fun. Besides she heard a few of the band’s songs when Nikki played them around the apartment. She liked their music. “Wait, who’s Andy?” She called over her shoulder.

“Just go get dressed!” Nikki called out.

  
~ ~ ~

  
“I think I’m going to faint!” Nikki clutched onto Dani’s arm as they were led backstage before the show to meet the band. Since they had the backstage passes they were allowed to come backstage an hour before the show and do the meet and greet ahead of the concert.

Looking down at her laminated pass Dani turned to look at Nikki. “How the bloody hell did you get these anyway?” She followed the big bulky security guard as he led them through the maze backstage. Back home it was nothing for her to head backstage to meet who she wanted but she no longer was back home. Now she was an ordinary college student.

“Todd won them off the radio station for me and since we’re no longer dating, by asshole!” Nikki giggled. She put her hand on her stomach. “Oh…my…god! I’m going to meet Ashley Purdy!” She yanked on Dani’s arm.

Dani growled. “You keep tugging on my arm like that you’re not.” She teased.

“I’m so sorry Dani. This is just so amazing for me.” Nikki smiled shyly. “Aren’t you excited to meet Andy?”

“You keep going on about this Andy!” Dani exclaimed exasperatedly. “Why would I be excited about meeting him?”

Nikki stopped and turned to look at her. “Remember the day I was sitting at my computer and I was watching the BVB videos and you walked up to me? You asked me who was the singer with the voice of an angel and that was wearing such tight trousers that you could see his pulse through. The one with all the ink on his arms and the big blue eyes.” She smirked.

Suddenly Dani blushed as she growled and it was her turn to yank on Nikki’s arm. “Come on you’re going to be late to meet your Ashley.”

Nikki burst out laughing. “See! That’s him. The one that you needed that stiff drink for. Isn’t he hot as hell too?” She nudged Dani.

“Ok ladies. Here is the Black Veil Brides’ dressing room. They are expecting you. You get 45 minutes with the boys. I’ll be back to take you to your seats before the show starts. If you need anything the boys can help you. Got it?” The security guard looked at them.

“Got it.” Nikki nodded.

The security guard knocked on the door. “There here boys.” He opened the door and ushered the girls in.

Dani walked in with Nikki and she swore she was walking back in time to the sins and temptations of the old Roman Empire. The members of the Black Veil Brides sat at various places in the room as they put on finishing touches of their gear for the night. She had no idea what to think only that there were five very handsome men and only two of them.

Suddenly a tall man with long dark hair and tight leather pants that hung low off his hips came walking towards them. Dani heard Nikki squeal in her ear and she tried her best to shake her off. The man gave both of them a huge smile as he held his arms open. “Welcome ladies. The madhouse is open. I’m CC.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, CC.” Dani gave him a slight bow of her head. It took all her efforts not to curtsey right there. Old habits die so hard.

“Whoa, nice accent!” Jinxx’s head snapped up.

Before she knew it, the man she hadn’t expected to be attracted to at all turned around and stared at her. Dani found herself swallowing hard. Andy Biersack, the lead singer of the band was wearing those blasted leather trousers she teased about before and they were like CC’s, hanging low off his hips. Only they were made worse when he stood up. He wasn’t wearing a shirt either and she could see all the inked up designs of his tattoos that dusted his body. His dark hair was shorter and yet it was his electric blue eyes that caught her attention right away. “What kind of accent is that?” Andy asked her. “It’s…musical almost. I like it.” He gave her a full smile.

Dani tried not to panic. She couldn’t tell them where she was really from. Most times she told people she was from London and they bought it. Yet she doubted they would believe her here. Clearing her throat, she tried to break away from the spell of his smile and she found herself blushing. “Thank you. I’m from many places actually. I’ve lived in London, Roma, and even Greece.” She laughed nervously.

Andy couldn’t stop smiling at the dark haired woman that stood before him. He reached down and took her hand and brought it to his lips. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Andy.” He brushed his lips back and forth over her knuckles.

It was as if her heart began to thump in her chest. Dani swallowed hard as she tried to remember how to speak. “Daniella. But---um—everyone just calls me Dani.” She managed to get out.

“Dani, I like that!” Andy burst into another smile. He found he couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was beautiful. Her long dark hair fanned over her shoulders and her dark eyes made her look almost exotic.

Ashley came up to them and put his arm around Nikki. “What’s your name gorgeous?” He winked at her.

Nikki almost had a heart attack right there. “I’m…Nikki. Dani’s roommate.” She beamed up at Ashley.

“Pleased to meet you ladies. Ashley chuckled.

Just then the door to the dressing room opened and Andy’s cousin, Joe came barreling in as he held his left hand. “Dude, I’m gonna kill one of the stupid roadies!” He winced as he looked to be in great pain.

“What the fuck happened to you?” Andy looked over at him.

“The dick slammed my hand in the door as he was walking out to get shit from the truck!” Joe cried out. “I think my fingers are broken!”

Suddenly the room erupted in chaos as Andy started to yell at Joe and then the rest of the band members were giving Andy advice about how to take care of his cousin. It became a free for all as people were trying to be heard.

Dani immediately went into action as she moved over to Joe. “Excuse me?” She tapped him on the shoulder. But he paid her no mind. “Excuse me Sir?” She tapped him on the shoulder again. But he was too busy yelling at Andy. She sighed and finally put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Suddenly everyone froze and looked at her. She laughed nervously and then looked around the room, finally looking at Joe. “Um..excuse me Sir, can I look at your hand? Back home I’m a registered nurse. It’s part of the training I have to do.” She told him. It wasn’t exactly a lie. Her mother had been a nurse before she had met her father and Dani found it a worthy profession. So on one of her AWOL attempts from the palace she enrolled in nursing school under a different name and graduated at the top of her class in London. Of course when they found out who she really was, they refuse to give her the degree.

Joe looked at Andy warily. But Andy waved his hand as if to say, go ahead. He gingerly moved his hand over to Dani. “Just please be careful.” He whispered.

“I’m not going to do anything that a doctor would do. I’m going to make sure that your bones aren’t broken. I’m sure you’ll need to still see the medic.” Dani assured him. She then performed the necessary tests to determine if the fingers were crushed. “Hmm judging by the blood flow you have to your capillaries and the way your fingers are moving, they aren’t broken. Still I’d get an x-ray to make sure 100%. But right now you want to put ice on this injury STAT.” Dani looked around and she grinned as CC threw an ice pack at her and she caught it. She then laid it on Joe’s hand. “There. Now go to the medic and head to the hospital.”

Joe gave her a gentle smile. “Thank you…um..”

“Dani.” She returned his smile.

He headed towards the door. “Dani, thank you.” He looked towards his cousin. “You take care of her tonight. Make her feel like a million bucks!” He laughed as he left the room.

Andy found himself staring at Dani once again as he smirked. “I plan to. Man, you’re full of surprises there Dani. Makes me wonder what else you’re hiding.” He teased.

Dani laughed nervously. “You’ll never know.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Sooo is he hot or what?” Nikki teased Dani as she seemed to be like a deer caught in the headlights as she gazed up at the stage. By now the concert was in full force and music thundered all around them. The crowd was a wild one as the people cheered and sang along around them. Nikki rocked out to Ashley’s insane bass lines as she nudged Dani each time Andy came walking by her.

Dani was thankful the darkness of the venue could hide her blush as her roommate as her about Andy. “He’s quite handsome. But it’s his voice that is the most intriguing. He’s got the voice of an angel…or a male siren.” She leaned in close so Nikki could hear her. All through the show Dani found herself drawn to Andy and couldn’t take her eyes off him. It wasn’t only his voice that was strong but his songs as well. They were lyrically genius and they reached her on a level that no one else could. For the first time in her life she felt as if someone understood her.

“Handsome?” Nikki raised her eyebrows. “Honey, Chris Evans is handsome. Andy Biersack is fucking hot as hell.”

Before Dani could say anything Andy broke into **Rebel Yell** and he was in a flirty mood. She was smirking as she looked up at him. The way he bounced from each end of the stage made him the perfect frontman as he never left anyone one out. Her eyes were focused on him and he knew it. He played to an audience of one and the cocky sex god was in full control tonight.

Andy stared down at Dani as he performed. He had no idea why this woman was affecting him this way tonight. He had met thousands of fans during his time with BVB and no one had affected him during the meet and greets like this woman had so far. Maybe it was her accent that affected him. It was light and made him smile. Or maybe it was her eye? They were a rich brown and looked like melted chocolate. When she looked at him backstage it was as if she was seeing Andrew Biersack and not the lead singer of the Black Veil Brides. It had been a long time since anyone took the time to see the real him.

He walked over to Jinxx and he put his arm on his shoulder as the song ended. Andy had a huge smirk on his face as Jinxx said something and they both laughed. They were goofing off as Jinxx nudged Andy and then nodded to Dani. Andy found himself smirking. He licked his lips as he walked to the front of the stage. Bringing the mic to his lips, Andy spoke to the crowd. “Are we having a fucking party or what?” He laughed. Jinxx clapped him on the shoulder. The crowd was going wild and Andy raised his arms as he laughed.

Dani was amazed how well Andy grabbed the crowd’s attention and kept it. They loved him and would do anything for him. He spoke to them as a regular person and spoke as if he were one of them. No wonder so many women wanted him. He was the leader among them. She snorted. Her countrymen could learn a thing or two from Andy.

It was then that Andy burst into singing **Days Are Numbered** and the energy he exuberated had Dani smiling from ear to ear. The song made her think of her own life and her life within the palace. She didn’t want to sit on a throne and be a figurehead. She wanted to do something with her life. She loved her people but she needed a life of her own.

While he was singing Andy made eye contact with his bodyguard, Yanni, who was standing near the side of the stage. He then motioned with his head towards Dani and Nikki. Yanni looked over and saw them, and then he smirked. He nodded and gave Andy a thumbs up. As he continued to finish the song. Now he really couldn’t wait until after the show.

~ ~ ~

“Come this way. Andy told me to bring you both to the bus.” Yanni led both women back through the corridors of the venue to the back parking lot where the BVB was parked. They brushed past the roadies that were already packing up for the departure shortly. The band was going to hit the road tomorrow for their next gig and everything had to run efficiently.

“I thought our meet and greet was before the show?” Nikki asked the bodyguard as she trailed behind him. “Not that I’m complaining.” She laughed.

“It was but I was told to bring you both to the bus and I just work here.” Yanni chuckled. They reached the back of the venue and he pushed the double doors open and ushered the women outside. They walked across the parking lot towards the bus.

“Why does Andy want to see us?” Dani whispered to Nikki. It made her a bit nervous that the lead singer wanted to see her again. Did he recognize her? Did he know who she really was? She wasn’t really that recognizable in America. She was more recognized in Europe but only as a celebrity. Yes she was royalty but her kingdom wasn’t as big as some of the countries of Europe. Would Andy really know?

They approached the bus and Yanni pushed the doors open and called out. “You boys better be decent because there are actual ladies coming on the bus.”

“Ya hear that Ashley? That means get your pants on and cover your ass!” Jinxx yelled out.

Nikki blushed as she laughed, burying her face in Dani’s neck. Dani rolled her eyes as she nudged her roommate off her. “You know bloody well you’re dying to see that.” She whispered to her.

“Fuck guys behave yourselves!” Andy called out as he walked ahead and met them at the door. “Hey ladies. I’m glad you got my message. Welcome to the bus. Come on in.” He winked at Yanni.

Dani looked up and gave Andy a shy smile, which was rare for her. Back home she was bold and vivacious. Hell she was known as the troublemaker which landed her in this predicament. But suddenly around this man she was suddenly shy. “I was wondering why we were being dragged back here.” She teased.

Reaching down, Andy took her hand and led her back to where the rest of the band was. “I just wanted to get to know you better.” He turned to give her a full smile.

As soon as the rest of the guys saw Nikki and Dani they broke out into small cheers and smiles. “Hey sexy ladies.” Ashley moved over so Nikki could sit next to him. She fought a blush as she tried to breathe. It was one thing seeing her favorite rockstar in concert, but being on their bus was something totally new. “Hey Ashley!” She laughed.

“So what’s a hot European chick like you doing in America?” CC looked over to Dani.

Andy’s head whipped around and he glared at him. His eyes narrowed and CC smirked. Andy then turned to look at Dani and he gave her a soft smile. “I think what he means is are you going to college or do you work here?”

Giving CC a smirk of her own, Dani chuckled. “I’m attending uni here. I’m studying political science.”

“Damn! A chick with brains!” Jake whistled.

“Women don’t like to be referred to as chicks all the time Jake.” Jinxx rolled his eyes and sighed. “Forgive him, he has no manners.” He rolled his shoulders, and winced a bit.

Dani laughed as she waved her hand. “That’s ok. I’ve been called worse back home. But then I’m used to being objectified.”

“That’s fucking horrible!” Andy blurted out. “Don’t men in your country have any respect? I thought the English were all about respect and dignity?”

At first Dani was going to rattle off about Calathenian men then she remembered she was posing as a Brit. So she changed the conversation back to Andy. “Is it any different than the women objectifying you when you wear those skinny jeans that show off that ass of yours? I mean let’s face it, it is a nice ass.” She said without thinking. Once again her mouth got the best of her.

All the guys started to laugh at the same time as Andy started to smirk while his eyes lit up. He leaned closer to Dani as he licked his lips. “You think I have a nice ass?” There was a bit of a challenge in his voice.

Arching her eyebrows, Dani leaned forward as she let a smile play upon her lips. “Mayyybbbbee.” She winked as she leaned back in her seat. When Andy fought a blush she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Holy shit!” Jake high fived Jinxx. “Someone actually made Andy blush.” He reached out and gave Dani a high fived as well. “Nice one!”

Dani smirked and then playfully took a bow. “Thank you, thank you, I’m here all week.” She teased. The more she hung out with the guys, the more her natural personality was coming out. She felt more confident and more comfortable with them. They were really a great bunch of guys.

Just then the door opened and the BVB tour manager, Jon, walked on. “Hey guys I heard there was a party on board. You realize that we’re leaving tomorrow right?”

“Hey Jon. Come and meet Dani and Nikki!” Jinxx called out. He went to raise his arm but then he winced again.

“So these are the women who are making a big impression back here?” Jon teased. He walked back towards the group. He smiled at the women. “Hey ladies, I’m the one who keeps these guys in line.” He shook each of their hands. “Pleasure to meet you.” That’s when he noticed Jinxx wincing. “What the fuck is wrong with you? Please tell me you’re not hurt?”

Jinxx frowned. “I’m fine. It’s just…a tweak. My arm is just sore.” He went to lift it and he groaned.

Dani’s eyes narrowed. “Do you guys get therapeutic massages after gigs? I mean you’re using muscles repeatedly and those will tend to get sore and even sprained sometimes.”

Jinxx stared at her and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Finally he spoke. “Um..we work out. We try to tone up and keep in shape.”

She sighed. “Well that’s great and all but you also need to take care of the muscles after you use them. Just like Andy needs to rest his voice after every show, the rest of you should take care of your bodies.”

Looking over at her Jon pointed. “Wait, weren’t you the one who helped Joe earlier today? You’re the nurse right?”

“Well I’ve had nurses training.” Dani explained. “There were circumstances where I graduated but I wasn’t able to get the actual piece of paper.” She laughed nervously. The last thing she needed was for them to know the reason why she didn’t get the degree. Running away to complete nursing school because you were angry with your kingdom wasn’t a good reason according to the Parliament. “But I do know first responder training and yes, I do know basic nursing.”

“You know it might not be a bad idea to have a nurse on the road with you guys.” Jon rubbed his chin.

“Come on Jon, we’re fine.” CC gave him a pointed look.

“Oh really?” Jon raised his eyebrows. “Do I have to mention the tours where Andy broke his ribs…or his nose—“

“You—WHAT?” Dani’s head whipped around to look at Andy. “You know singing isn’t a full contact sport, right?”

When the group burst into full laughter, Andy ran his fingers through his hair as he grinned. “But what’s the fun if you can’t go full contact?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Dani groaned as she let her head fall back on the couch where she sat. “Oh bloody hell!” She covered her face with her hands.

“Seriously it would help to have a nurse on tour.” Jon pointed out.

Just then Jinxx groaned and Dani threw up her hands. She got up off the couch and walked behind him. She swept his long dark hair off his neck. “Where does it hurt?” She asked him.

“On my right shoulder.” He looked up over his shoulder at her.

Taking a deep breath, Dani used her small hands to start to massage the bigger man’s large muscles. She could feel the tension there and a huge knot right on his shoulder blade. “Good god Jinxx! You are in need of daily massages. How you play guitar and violin daily and be in this much pain is beyond me.” She shook her head.

Andy watched Dani touch Jinxx and instantly he felt jealous. He knew it was only a massage to help his friend relief the pain his was feeling but he wondered what it would feel like to have her hands on him. He wanted her hands on his body, his chest, as she caressed it.

Jinxx was in heaven as he felt Dani’s hands on him. It was far from sexual as he felt the relief from the pain he was feeling. “Fuck that feels good.” His head hung forward. When she worked the knot in his back with the palm of her hand, he let out a deep breath. “Your hands are magic.” He breathed.

“Aren’t her hands incredible?” Nikki asked. “She gives me massages when my back tightens up.” She nodded.

“Hey Dani how would you like a job?” Jon asked her.

“What?” Dani asked in shock. Her hands froze on Jinxx. “Are you serious?”

“Dude!” Jinxx growled. “Don’t bug her now. She’s almost got the knots out of my back. Bug her when she’s done!”

Dani laughed as she continued to rub and work on Jinxx. “Sorry.” She moved the heels of her palms along his shoulder blade and his arm. She could feel the muscles loosening up and she smiled. “You need a hot shower when I’m done.” When Jinxx opened his mouth, she cut him off. “Ask me to join you and I’m going to put the knots back in. Trust me, I know how.”

Andy burst out laughing and pointed at Jinxx. “I like her! She’s feisty.”

Winking at Andy, Dani playfully blew him a kiss. “Thank you.” Then she looked at Jon. “Were you serious about the whole job thing?”

“Of course. I mean these boys need to be in tip top shape. Not only can you help keep them that way but any minor injury that comes up you’d be able to help them with. I’d feel safer and I know their manager would feel safer.” Jon told her.

As she finished up with Jinxx, Dani stepped away from him. “There you go. Shower time big boy.”

Standing up, Jinxx gave her a kiss on the cheek. “You’re an angel. Thank you princess.”

Dani suddenly stiffened at the nickname but she did her best to keep the smile on her face. She knew that Jinxx had no idea who she really was but it cut awfully close to home. “You’re welcome.” Then she turned to Jon. “Can—can I think about it? Maybe call your tomorrow morning with my decision?”

“Of course. We’re leaving town around 9 A.M so if you could reach me before then it would be help. That way we can stop at your place and pick you up.” Jon told her.

“Here why don’t you let me give you my phone number so you can call me and I’ll just tell Jon?” Andy offered.

Digging in her purse, Dani pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Andy. “Here you go.” She smirked. She watched as he put his phone number in her contacts. When he handed it back to her she had to smile as he listed himself as Sexy Ass. “Yes you are.” She laughed.

“Unfortunately boys it’s that time. You need to get back to the hotel.” Jon told them. When they all groaned he sighed. “Yeah yeah I’m the bad guy. I know.”

Dani and Nikki stood up and they took turns hugging the guys. Ashley took a little bit longer to hug Nikki as he whispered something to her and that caused her to blush. Dani looked up to see Andy pulling her close. “Tell me you’re going to think about becoming our personal nurse?” He asked.

“Did you really hurt yourself that badly?” She looked up at him. When he didn’t answer, she sighed. “Andy?” Watching him nod, she reached up and ruffled his hair. “I’m thinking maybe I should to keep you from falling off the stage.”

“Too late.” Came the reply.

Dani groaned as she let her head fall against his shoulder. She felt two arms wrap around her as Andy hugged her. For some reason she wrapped her arms around his body and returned the hug. Taking a deep breath she basked in the intoxicating aroma that was all Andy. “I’ll think about it.” She whispered.

“Say yes.” Andy whispered back.

“I just met you.” Dani teased.

“Say yes.” Andy pulled back and smirked at her.

Pulling back, Dani changed her mind as she leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll think about it. Goodnight Andy.” She caressed his cheek as she turned and walked away and off the bus.


	4. Chapter 4

Dani laid on the couch the next morning as she watched television but she paid no attention what was on the screen. Instead her mind was on the events of last night. The job offer still hung in the air and Dani was uncertain if she should take it or not. On one hand it would give her a chance to go out and do something for herself. She could live her life the way she wanted to. She’d be free to experience life as it was meant to be experienced. She’d not have the ties of royal responsibilities and she’d be a normal woman. She’d have a job and her own set of responsibilities to answer to. Yet, on the con side of things she was a royal princess after all. She’d be keeping a huge secret. She’d have to inform someone in her family of the job so they wouldn’t be worried about her as to why she wasn’t in DC. Plus she’d have to get her undercover thugs off her back. Dani groaned as she rolled over and hugged one of the decorative pillows. The problem was she really wanted to take the job.

Just then Nikki came out of her room and yawned. “Mornin’.”

“Good morning.” Dani gave her a grin. “There is coffee in the pot. I made some earlier.”

“You’re the best roommate ever.” Nikki groaned as she walked into the kitchen and pulled down a mug from the cupboard. She poured herself a mug of the java goodness. She then walked to the refrigerator and grabbed the flavored creamer. Looking over at Dani, she smirked as she added the creamer to her coffee. “You’re up early this morning. Still thinking about Mr. Biersack?” She teased. Nikki returned the creamer to the refrigerator.

“Actually I’m thinking about the job offer Jon made me last night.” Dani retorted. Nikki didn’t need to know about her thoughts about Andy. Dani wasn’t in a mood to be teased about the gorgeous lead singer.

Nikki’s eyes lit up and she walked into the living room and pushed Dani’s feet out of the way as she sat down on the couch. “Ooo right! So are you going to take the job?” She cupped her mug in both of her hands as she turned to face her friend. “I still can’t believe their road manager offered you a job as their nurse!” She laughed. “How fucking lucky are you, brat?”

Dani sat up a bit and hugged her legs. “I’m—not sure.” She stalled a bit on the answer.

Lowering her mug, Nikki gave Dani a pointed look. “What the hell Dani?” She asked exasperatedly. “What do you mean you’re not sure? It’s a job with the Black Veil Brides! As their nurse! Trust me with Andy’s on stage antics you’ll be plenty busy.” She snickered.

“But I promised my family I’d go well in school for political science and I’m on their bad side as it already.” Dani protested.

“Ok so you don’t tell them the truth…exactly.” Nikki waved her hand.

Rolling her eyes, Dani snorted. “Oh really? How do you expect me to sugar coat that I’m the new nurse for a rock and roll band?”

“You tell them your interest is now branching out towards nursing. That you’ve…you’ve gotten an internship and it’s taking you across the country to help those that need it.” Nikki rattled off. “Kinda like a Doctors Without Borders, only here within the States.” She laughed.

Dani cocked her head as she let the answer mull around in her head. “You know, that’s not half bad.”

“See it could work.” Nikki took a drink of her coffee.

Dani bit her lower lip. It scared her how much it could really work. If she could talk to her brother and get him to talk to her Grandmother, it just might work. It was then that Dani made up her mind. “I’m going to take the job.” She grinned.

  
~ ~ ~

  
“You’re going to what?”

“Phillip, listen to me.” Dani spoke as she balanced the phone on her shoulder as she packed her suitcase. “You know I graduated from nursing school in London, but they refused to give me the degree because I ran away that school year and didn’t tell them my real identify. I really enjoyed nursing. I like helping people. So I’m going to change my major here and go back to nursing.”

“Dani you know Grandmother is going to have a stroke.” Her brother sighed over the line.

“That’s why I need you to talk to her. This internship is going to be great for me. I’m going to learn so much from it.” Dani told him. “Not to mention traveling to places to help people.”

“Wait so is this like a Doctors Without Borders thing?” Phillip asked.

Dani tried so hard not to laugh as he made the same connection that Nikki suggested. “Um, something like that yes.” Deep down she hated lying to her twin brother. Phillip was the one person on this Earth she could trust. Yet she knew he’d be against what she was going to do. She couldn’t tell anyone. She needed her own life. “So I need you to call back the thugs. I’ll be fine. If I’m in any kind of danger, I’ll call. I swear.”

“Dani….” Phillip sighed.

“Please Philly?” She begged using the childhood nickname she gave him.

“That’s low Dani.” He growled. He sighed again. “Fine but it’s going to take some fancy talking. But if it’s what you really want, I’ll do it. Just be happy and enjoy your work.”

“I will. I swear!” Dani’s voice rose with her happiness. “I love you Philly!”

“I love you too Dani. Be safe.” Phillip hung up.

As she hung up with her brother, Dani licked her lips. She dug in her purse and then found the piece of paper that Jon had given her before she left the concert. She quickly dialed the number. She waited for it to ring. When it finally picked up, she grinned. “Hello? Hi it’s me Dani St. James. I’ll take the job.”

  
~ ~ ~

“Ok now you’ll be touring with us for the rest of the tour.” Jon looked over at Dani. “I hope you don’t mind sharing a bus with the guys? They can be rowdy at times but most times it’s ok.”

“I’m sure it will be fine. I’d rather be on their bus in case they need me for anything.” Dani walked next to him as they walked down the corridors of the venue. She had just arrived a half hour ago and Jon had been waiting for her. She signed a bunch of papers and now Jon was giving her the lowdown of working for the band. She hadn’t met up with the band yet but maybe it was a good thing. Her nerves were still unsettled. She was steeling herself up for that.

“Whatever they need before the show and after you’ll be responsible for. Such as massages, their water intake and meds.” Jon rattled off. “Make sure that Andy doesn’t do anything stupid.”

Dani smirked as she looked over at Jon. “Wait, isn’t that your job?” She laughed.

“Damn, I was hoping I could pass that off to you.” He shook his head, grinning.

“I’m a nurse, not a miracle worker.” She held up her hands in defense.

They stopped in front of the Black Veil Brides’ dressing room. “Are you ready to see the guys again?” Jon asked her. Watching Dani nod, he chuckled as he opened the door and yelled out. “You boys better be decent.”

“Are we ever decent?” CC yelled out.

“I mean dressed. Me and my guest don’t want to see any naked men.” Jon yelled back.

“We’re good!” Jinxx called out.

Throwing the door open, Jon ushered Dani in first. “Ladies first.”

Taking a deep breath, Dani walked into the room. The guys of the Black Veil Brides stood in various forms of undress as they got ready for the show. Jinxx was wearing his leather pants and his matching vest as he sat putting on his makeup. Jake was fully dresses as was Ashley. CC was wearing his low slung leather pants and his black leather jacket. Dani knew from experience that he’d be ditching that as soon as he got on stage. But her eyes were focused on one man and one man alone. The lead singer. Andy was standing with his back turned to her and she let her eyes roam over him. He wore his black skinny jeans that seemed to accentuate his rather nice ass. He was wearing his black sleeveless leather jacket with the name PROPHET on the back. He was talking to CC and when CC saw her he suddenly stopped.

CC stood up and ran over to Dani and hugged her, lifting her off the ground. “Dani! You’re back!” He rocked her in his arms.

Dani laughed as she wrapped her arms around CC’s neck for support as she hugged him back. “Hello CC. It’s good to be back.”

When CC brushed past him, Andy turned around. The second he saw Dani his eyes lit up but then he watched as his friend took the woman in his arms and hugged her. His jaw tightened as he watched them laugh together. It’s almost as if he was feeling jealous of the way CC had his arms around Dani. The problem was he had no idea why he was jealous. He had just met the woman yesterday.

CC put Dani down and she grinned. Then she turned to look at the lead singer. “Hello Andy.” She gave him a soft smile. She ran her fingers through her dark hair, almost nervously. She could feel those intense blue eyes upon her and they made her feel as if she were the only person in the room.

“You’re taking the job?” Andy licked his lips and then the corner of his tongue flicked along his lip ring.

Dani broke out in a smirk as she nodded. “Yeah I figured that someone needed to do it. I would feel bad if you got hurt and no one was here to take care of you.” She put her hands on her hips.

Walking over to her, Andy kept his eyes focused on hers. “That’s very generous of you.” He smirked.

“Never let it be said that I’m not generous.” Dani responded. “But I do have some rules.” She raised her brows. “Understand me?”

Now it was Andy’s turn to cross his arms over his chest. “And what would those be?”

Dani looked around to the other members of the band as well. “I’m your nurse, not your slave. I’ll help with massages and injuries. I don’t do housekeeping duties or anything of that sort.”

Andy’s lips twitched in amusement. “That’s fair enough.”

Turning back to look at him, Dani stared up at him. “And above all else, this one is the most important. Under no circumstances I will never ever wear any form of a sexy nurse’s outfit.”

Suddenly a loud unanimous groan went up around the room. Andy bit his lower lip to keep from laughing out loud. He hadn’t even thought of that but now that Dani mentioned it, the image of her in that outfit had his pants feeling a bit tight. “You won’t wear it at work, but hey maybe after work in a private massage session?” He teased.

Dani rolled her eyes. “Bloody hell!”

“Andy!” Jon yelled at him. “Do you want her to quit on her first day?”

“She won’t quit. She likes us too much. Don’t you Dani?” Andy winked at her.

Dani raised a single eyebrow. “That remains to be seen.” She looked over at Jinxx. “How’s the shoulder and arm?” She walked over to him. “Did you do ask I told you to do last night?”

Jinxx nodded his head. “Fuck ya! It feels so much better. Thanks Dani.” He stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Smiling shyly, Dani nodded. “I’m going to give you a massage tonight after the show as a precaution as well. I want to do that tomorrow too. Just to be safe.”

Jon clapped his hands. “I see that I’m leaving you in great hands. Dani when the show starts just go to the side of the stage to watch. You have your pass.” He looked to the guys. “Don’t be late.”

“You know us Jon!” Ashley called out.

“That’s why I’m worried!” Jon yelled back as he left the room.

“You guys ready for the show tonight?” Dani looked to all of them. She didn’t really know what they did for preshow rituals or habits they had. She had a lot to learn. “What do you lads usually do before the show?” She looked around at them. “What can I do to help?”

“We just try to relax and go over the set list first. We put on our stage costumes and make sure we eat.” Jake told her. “If we’re tense we get massages. Mostly we try to bond and get on the same page.”

“You know I could use a massage.” Andy told her. “I’m sorta tight. I mean I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Dani frowned. “You need to get as much sleep as possible.” She motioned with her hand. “You sit. Vest off.” She pointed to the chair. Peeling off her jacket, she tossed it on the chair. “This will have to be a quick one. A proper massage will have to include massage oil to get deep into the tissue. I’ll have to pick some up tonight after the show.”

“Ooo kinky.” Andy peeled off his leather vest.

Growling, Dani playfully smacked him upside the head. “Pervert.”

“Ouch!” He rubbed his head as the rest of the guys laughed at him. “Ok so you’re into vanilla sex.” He retorted. Suddenly he ducked as he saw Dani’s hand coming to smack him again.

“My sex life is none of your business Biersack.” Dani moved behind him. She gently pushed his head forward as she began to massage his neck. Her thumbs moved along the column of his neck, working the muscles there.

“It could be!” Andy smirked. “AH!” He cried out as Dani pinched his neck. “I’m sorry!” He laughed.

“Dude you better be good or she’s gonna fuck you up!” Ashley laughed at him.

“Note to self, don’t piss the woman off.” Andy sighed dramatically.

“Good advice. Now follow it.” Dani’s hands worked along the singer’s neck as she loosened up the muscles. She tried to remain neutral but inside she was trembling. Having her hands on this man was causing her heart to beat wildly in her chest. She breathed through her nose as she bit down on her lower lip. With his bare upper body, her hands had a whole playground in which to play.

Andy’s head hung down as he felt those soft hands on his body. His eyes closed as he bit down on his lip. Already his cock was hard in his skinny jeans and he knew that he’d have to jerk off before the show. He gripped his knees as he felt her slide her hands over his shoulders and work her fingertips into the muscles. Then as she slid her palms along his shoulder blades a small moan escaped out of his mouth.

“And that’s our cue to leave!” CC teased as he waved for the other guys to follow him. “Make sure he at least finishes!” He winked at Dani.

“Shut the fuck up!” Andy growled at them as the rest of the band members began to file out of the room.

“You boys are so naughty!” Dani shook her head as she laughed.

“You wouldn’t like us any other way.” Ashley laughed as he kissed her cheek on his way out.

Once they were alone Andy cleared his throat. “Sorry about that. It just felt good. I haven’t had a massage in a long time.” He found himself blushing, thankful that she couldn’t see him.

“You don’t have to explain anything to me, Andy.” Dani responded as she used both of her hands on his left shoulder. “I know how it can be. Jinxx did the same thing last night.” She reminded him.

“Yeah.” Andy nodded. Great, the last thing he wanted to think about was his friend moaning about Dani’s hands on him. He closed his eyes as he forgot about Jinxx and concentrated on Dani’s hands. He bit his lower lip as he imagined that instead of here they were together in his hotel room and he was lying on his bed. Dani was straddling his hips as she massaged his back. Her hands were working him over as he arched into each touch. “Fuck….yeah.” He moaned loudly.

Dani’s hands froze on his body. “Andy? Are you alright?”

His eyes snapped open as he felt his cock fully hard and pushing against his zipper. Looking down he knew that he’d have to take care of it...now. “Err yeah I’m fine. Listen thanks for the massage but I need to do some private things before the show. You know singer stuff.” He laughed nervously.

“Oh…of course.” Dani nodded her head. “How do you feel? Did the massage work?”

Boy did it fucking ever! Andy cleared his throat. “Uh yea. It felt so damn good. I can’t wait til after the show to get one.” He turned his head and smiled up at her. “I’m really glad that you’re here with us now.”

Dani’s lips turned up into a smile. “I’m glad I took the job as well. I’ll let you do your singer things. I’ll see you on stage.” She grabbed her jacket and then began to walk to the door. “See you soon.” She gave him a small wave. Then she was gone.

When the door closed, Andy got up and practically ran to the bathroom. He entered it and then slammed the door closed, locking it. He undid his pants and pushed them down with a lighting speed. Andy pulled his cock out and wrapped his hand around it, jerking from base to tip. His head fell against the wall. “Fuck!” He moaned. Precum was already leaking out of the slit and he used it as makeshift lube. In his mind’s eye all he could see was Dani straddling his body as she rubbed his body. His hand quickly moved up and down over his shaft, squeezing as he went. By now the precum was leaking all over his hand and it only helped him as his fist flew up and down. In his fantasy Dani turned him over as she began to suck him off. “That’s it Dani…you have such a sweet mouth.” He whispered to himself. “Take it all in. Suck me baby!” He was lost in his fantasy as he jerked himself off. With such a vivid image and with how worked up Dani got him, it didn’t take long for Andy to cum. His body began to shake as his hips slammed forward as suddenly he exploded; his hot white seed covering not only his hand but his abs as well.

Andy slumped against the wall as he panted with release. His eyes were still closed as he tried to regain his breath. He couldn’t remember getting that hard that quickly in a long long time. Or cumming that quickly either. Suddenly someone banged on the door causing him to jump. “Fuck!” He yelled.

“Come on Andy!” CC called out. “We have to go on stage in ten minutes!”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” Andy called out.

“Ok. I’ll tell Jon!” CC yelled and his voice sounded as if it were getting farther away.

Taking another long deep breath, Andy looked down at his hand and his abs. Shit! He had to quickly clean up and then act as if nothing happened. Easier said than done. A blush covered his cheeks. Fuck, he felt like a schoolboy again. He had to get his shit together. Because he couldn’t run and jerk off each time that Dani touched him. If he did it was going to be a long tour. A very long tour.


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time since he had been on tour in his career, Andy couldn’t wait to get off stage and for the concert to be over. Normally he loved to be on stage and he loved performing for the crowds. The BVB Army always gave him a natural high that alcohol or any kind of drug couldn’t. However tonight the concert couldn’t end quick enough. As he sang into the microphone, Andy caught a sight out of the corner of his eye. At the side of the stage, in the wings, stood Dani. She watched his every move. Her eyes never left him. Once again his cock grew in his jeans at the mere sight of her. It took every effort not to moan in the mic. The last thing he needed was the whole place to know that he was turned on by his nurse.

The song ended and Jake came up to Andy and whispered so only he could hear. “Are you fucking ok?”

“I’m fine!” Andy growled.

“You sure don’t look fine.” Jake retorted. “Do you need CC to do a drum solo so you can go jerk off or something, jeeze!” He snapped sarcastically.

“I already did. It didn’t work.” Andy said without thinking.

“WHAT?” Jake yelled loudly. When he realized how loud it was and that the whole band was looking at him, he glared at Andy.

Instead of answering him Andy pushed him away as he walked up to the front of the stage. He spoke to the crowd and got them pumped up in a way that only he could. From the side of the stage, Dani watched him in awe. Not only was his voice mind-blowing but his stage presence was that of a rock-n-roll legend. He was far more experienced than his young years. She could see why the fans loved him so much.

Just then **In The End** began to play and his powerful vocal echoed through the place causing shivers to run through Dani’s body. She had to smile as she watched Andy strut about the stage as he sang his heart out. She was pretty sure she’d never tire of watching him perform. If she had any doubts about taking the job they were instantly gone the second Andy turned around and winked at her as he sang. No, this is where she needed to be.

~ ~ ~

After his interview with the local paper and the radio station after the concert, Andy couldn’t wait to get back on the bus. He could lie to himself and say he was tired after the show. He could say he was hungry. But he knew both excuses were just that. Lies and excuses. The truth was he couldn’t wait to get Dani’s hands on his body. He knew they would leave soon so he had that entire open road for Dani to massage his poor tired and sore body. With a hop in his step, he headed for the bus. He knew he could always get something to eat later. Right now all he could think about were those soft hands on his body. It would definitely be something for the spank bank later.

Andy hurried and climbed on the bus and as he did so he came to a complete stop. There sitting on one of the chairs was Dani and sitting before her in one of the mobile massage chairs was Jinxx. Her hands were moving on his shoulder as she worked knots out of it. His head rested on the pillow and he groaned. “Fuck Dani, this feels even better than yesterday.”

“That’s because your shoulder is healing and the shower helped you. Now with me doing this for a few more days you won’t have a problem.” Dani’s voice was light as she teased him.

“I’ll do anything you need me to.” Jinxx teased her. “I place myself in your hands.”

“Damn and here I thought I was going to be first.” Andy spoke up as he stared at them.

Dani’s head whipped around as she heard his voice and her face softened. “Hey stranger!” She kept rubbing and massaging Jinxx’s shoulder. “Sorry you were busy with your interviews and Jinxx here beat you to it.” She playfully wrinkled her nose. “Besides, you need a shower before I’m even touching you.”

“You smell like roadkill dude.” Jinxx snickered. “We all do after we get off the stage.”

“I don’t smell that fucking bad.” Andy protested.

“I’m not touching one hair on your head if you don’t shower first.” Dani arched a perfectly waxed eyebrow.

“But I’m not asking you to touch my hair.” Andy smirked. He laughed as he dodged a towel that came flying at him. “Ooo violent! You know how I like it.”

Groaning, Jinxx shook his head. “Just hit the showers Andy. She’s not going to change her mind. Trust me; she made me take one too.” He gave his lead singer a look that said he was serious.

Andy could see that both Jinxx and Dani were serious. “Fine, fine. Where are the rest of the guys?” He asked.

“They are already on the bus. CC is in his bunk as is Ash and Jake is watching tv in his as well.” Jinxx’s voice was a bit muffled as he put his head back down on the pillow of the massage chair.

“I’m going to head to the shower. I’ll be back.” Andy sighed as he headed towards the back where the bathroom was.

“Do you need your rubber ducky?” Jinxx teased. He laughed harder as he looked up and saw Andy was giving him the finger.

Dani chuckled as she playfully pushed at Jinxx’s back. “You’re so mean.” She slid her palm along the crease of his spine.

“What?” Jinxx laughed. “I like teasing him. I get a kick out of it.” Then there were a few moments of silence before he asked. “You realize he likes you right?”

Biting her lower lip, Dani tried to figure out how to answer that. The last thing she needed was to have people get too close and find out who she really was. The problem was she liked Andy too. He was funny and sweet. Not to mention utterly gorgeous. But she had to keep this professional. “Yeah ok.” She scoffed it off. “Andy is a nice guy and I hope that we can be friends.”

Jinxx burst out laughing. “You think that’s what I meant?” He shook his head. “Girl, he’s got the hots for you.” He turned around to look at her. “Not that I can blame him. But see I’m a taken man.”

Growling playfully, Dani ruffled his hair. “You are too bad for your own good. You’re just as bad as Andy.”

Turning completely around to face her, Jinxx gave her a soft smile. “Dani, I meant what I said. Andy likes you. I know when he likes a woman and he likes you. Now, sure you’re our nurse and it should be professional. You do what comes natural to you. If you don’t like him, you tell him. He’s a big boy, he can take it.”

Chewing on her lower lip, Dani grabbed a towel and wiped her hands. “And um…if I…do?” She asked. “Not that I want him knowing, it would just be between us.”

Jinxx’s lips twitched as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, now let’s just say IF you like him…I would say be good to him and don’t break his heart.” He stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “But again, that’s between us.” He winked as he headed off in the direction of his bunk.

Watching him go, Dani shook her head. She couldn’t let her attraction to Andy get in the way of her time here in America. Every time she was near him her stomach felt as if it was floating and her skin tingled. The fact is it had only been two nights. How was she going to be on the rest of the tour? She had to play the part of a normal woman. She wasn’t a princess here and yet she was so terrified of the band finding out. She chewed her lower lip as she hoped she could do this.

“Ready for me?”

Dani turned around and she fought hard to keep her jaw from hitting the floor. Andy had just gotten out of the shower and he stood before her with a towel wrapped low on his hips. His upper body was bare and still had a few water droplets glistening on his chest, making some of his tattoos sparkle in the light. His long dark hair hung around his face like a curtain. His crystal blue eyes peeked out at her and he had a smirk on his face.

“Um…yeah…sure.” She struggled for words. Damn this man! Just when she thought she could get a grip and be in control he went and did that. “You can sit in the chair, face front with your head on the pillow and your back to me.” She tried to keep her voice in control. She inwardly screamed at herself. This was her job and she had to get used to this. Especially if she was going to do this to him every night after a show.

“Do you think maybe I could just lay flat on the couch and you could kneel down beside it? I mean wouldn’t it be better if I was sprawled out in front of you?” Andy smirked at her and licked his lower lip, the tip flicking against his lip piercing.

At a loss for words, Dani tried to come up with something. She normally tried to only touch the person’s back or shoulders. But then again this was her first nursing job. Not many Crown Princesses went around giving massages. “Yeah sure that sounds great. I’m going to just grab the massage oil. What kind do you want? I bought vanilla and lavender.” She laid a large towel down on the couch so they wouldn’t get it messy.

“Vanilla sounds good.” Andy adjusted his towel and then sprawled out on the couch. He playfully stuck his butt in the air as he got comfortable. He heard Dani growling and he tried his best not to laugh. He knew he was getting to her the second he came out into the living room area. Her eyes focused on him and he could see the fire in the depths.

Watching Andy wiggle his butt, Dani narrowed her eyes. That sassy little shit! She dug in the bag of supplies she bought and grabbed first a hair tie. “First thing, we put up your hair. I don’t want it getting oily or messy when I rub you down.” She gently took his hair and put it in a modified man bun. She giggled. “Cute. But it will work.”

“Woman! What are you doing to me?” Andy tried to act tough but his smile shone through his voice.

“Keeping your hair clean. Now hold still.” Dani grabbed the bottle of massage oil and poured some in her hands. She rubbed them together to warm it up then she moved her hands down to Andy’s back. Starting at his shoulders, she worked in the oil. “You’re tense. You need to relax.”

“Isn’t that what you’re for?” Andy snickered. Then suddenly he yelped. “Did you just spank my ass?” His head whipped around so he could stare at her.

“Stop being a smartass.” She retorted as she smirked. Her fingers worked on a shoulder blade.

“What if I want you to do it again?” Andy’s eyes were twinkling with amusement.

“Bloody hell!” Dani rolled her eyes as she used the heel of her palm to roll over his muscle. “You are nothing but a horny teenage boy trapped in a rockstar’s body.”

Andy snorted. “Baby, all rockstars are nothing but horny teenage boys.”

“And you wonder why most of you are still single?” She asked honestly. She kept massaging his back, working along his spine to loosen the muscles down near the base of his back.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Andy asked, half insulted.

Dani sighed. “Maybe it means that if you rockstars want a woman to like you and get to know you then maybe you should show her the real you. Not show her what you think she wants for the limited time you’re with her.” She moved her fingers to massage the base of spine, near the edge of the towel.

“Are you saying that we’re nothing but players? That we just fuck ‘em and leave?” Andy asked incredibly.

“I didn’t say it.” She put up her hands defensively.

“I’m not like everyone else. Or all those other so called fucking rockstars.” Andy protested.

Staring deep into his eyes, Dani took a deep breath. “Then show me Andy. Show me the real you. When that day happens then maybe…we can talk.” She got up from her knees and grabbed a towel as she turned on her heel and walked away. 


End file.
